


The Fatherhood Chronicles - Semantics

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Mozzie totally disapprove Peter's new aquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherhood Chronicles - Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little birthday present for Joy!

“This is…”  Mozzie croaked.

“Prison,” Neal stated.

“This is not!” Peter protested.

“There are bars,” Mozzie pointed out.

“For his own safety,” Peter countered.

“Can he get out?” Neal asked.

“No,” Peter growled. “That’s the point of it. Keeping him safe, _inside_.”

Neal shrugged. “Then it’s a prison.”

“It’s a playpen!”

Mozzie shook his head. “Words…”

“He likes it!”

“Brainwashing such a young and malleable mind.... Suit, this is…”

“Prison,” Peter echoed. “Duly noted.”

Mozzie turned to face him and pointed an accusatory finger under his nose. “Also note that I strongly disprove.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He gazed at Neal, looking for support, but his friend shook his head, clearly notifying he won’t help him out on the matter.

“Look, guys, I have a mountain of paperwork to review, all the while keeping an eye on my 1 year old Pumpkin that is crawling his way all around the house, while my wife is on a business trip to San Francisco. Unless you’re offering to babysit him, this is the way it’s going to be.”

The two allegedly ex-conmen exchanged a look. Mozzie smiled happily and walked to the playpen to grab Little Neal.

“How much?” he asked, hopeful.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Peter stated in a firm voice. “I don’t need a babysitter, I have a playpen. You want to plan his escape, you fund it.”

“Ah…” Mozzie sobered instantly.

He held Little Neal midair, hesitating. Then making his mind, he dropped him in Big Neal’s arms and walked to the door.

“In that case, I have others businesses to attend. _Messieurs_ , I wish you a pleasant day,” he said with bow, before exiting the Burkes’ house.

Peter rolled his eyes and turned to face Neal, looking at him expectantly.

“Sure, I can keep an eye on him for a little while,” Neal said hesitantly.

“Good,” Peter said, grabbing a stack of files and heading to the sunny patio to work outside. “Make sure he doesn’t grab anything breakable or toxic for him. He tends to grab anything he can just to prove you he can. Especially, don’t let him crawl to the kitchen. Too many dangerous things around. And never, ever, let him climb the stairs.”

As Little Neal was wriggling in his arms, thus notifying his desire to be set free, Neal glanced all around him, seeing the house with an all new perspective.

“Well, I guess until he gets old enough, the playpen isn’t that bad…”

Peter smirked from the door. “And when he’s grown-up enough to understand rules, I’ll set him a radius.”

Neal just shrugged.

Peter laughed. “Come on, since you two have interrupted me, why don’t you at least stay for a drink, before I go back to my reports?”

Neal nodded and smiled. Peter took two beers from the fridge and, Little Neal in his arms, Neal followed him outside.

“Just be careful he doesn’t eat the flowers. And don’t let him get too close to the fences…”

“Maybe we could set the playpen outside?”

 

 

To be continued...

 


End file.
